Interlude
by Elvaralind
Summary: A brief scene from SG1's future. (S/J and a bit of D/J)


DISCLAIMER:I don't own Stargate or any of the characters and I'm not getting paid for this, so please don't sue me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote this story last weekend while the weather was nice and sunny. The idea just popped into my head and this is the result. I haven't forgotten about Amnesia though, in fact I'll be updating that one soon as well.   
  
********  
  
The sun beat down to the ground below and the sky was an almost impossible turquoise blue colour. Daniel, relishing the heat, sat in the sun making sand pyramids with a small 5-year old boy. The others took refuge in the cooler shade, in an attempt to escape the heat.   
  
The brown-haired, blue-eyed boy chatted as he played, occasionally running down to the sea to bring back water in buckets to help strengthen the pyramids. Daniel smiled as he listened to the boys chatter, occasionally making a comment of his own.  
  
A shadow fell over them. Shielding his eyes, Daniel looked up. "Hey Jack."  
  
The little boy looked up as well, grinning. "Daddy, look! We're building the pyramids!" He gestured towards them. "That one is the Great Pyramid of…" He frowned, trying to remember. "…Khufu. He was an Egyptian king. And that's going to be the Sphinx!" He pointed excitedly to a shapeless mound of sand in front of Daniel. "Uncle Daniel said it was like a guard of the pyramids."   
  
Smiling slightly at his son's excited chatter, Jack turned to Daniel and raised one eyebrow. "Daniel…?" He asked, questioningly. "What have you been teaching my son?"   
  
Daniel blushed slightly. "Well, Danny said normal sandcastles were boring…" He trailed off.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. "Teach your own kid, Daniel." He crouched down next to Danny. "What have I told you about listening to Uncle Daniel?"  
  
Danny grinned back. "If you don't tell him to shut up, he'll ramble on forever."  
  
Daniel looked up in surprise, and glared at Jack, who merely grinned in response. "Exactly."  
  
A mischievous look crossed Jack's face, and he looked at Danny, who grinned, the exact same expression on his own face. Daniel looked between them, nervously. When it came to pranks, Danny was exactly the same as his father, with a similar sense of humour. Unconsciously, Daniel moved back slightly.   
  
Simultaneously, they struck, each grabbing a bucket of water from where they stood nearby and emptying them over Daniel, who gasped at the sudden cold. Then they were running, throwing the buckets to the side and heading for the sea. Daniel jumped up and chased after them into the breakers.  
  
***  
  
Sam and Janet watched in amusement from the shade as the three splashed each other, laughing and shouting. Daniel yelped as Jack rugby tackled him, causing him to become completely submerged for a moment. He stood up, dripping and glaring at Jack before retaliating in kind.  
  
***  
  
After a while, the three figures trudged up back up the beach, dripping wet. They stopped as they reached the shade. Sam and Janet grinned up at their husbands.   
  
"Don't even think about coming near us." Sam spoke, throwing a towel at them.  
  
Daniel and Jack both pointed at each other. "He started it!"  
  
Sam shook her head, laughing, as Janet adjusted the hat on the sleeping baby in her arms. "It's the same every year," Janet said.  
  
"You'd have thought that they'd have grown up a bit by now." Sam replied, still laughing slightly.   
  
Janet snorted. "Danny is more mature than those two." The boy in question ran forward to hug his mother. Sam squealed. "Danny, you're all wet!" Jack laughed at her, and flicked more water at her. She glared at him over the top of her son's head.   
  
"What's going on?" Cassie stood there, with Teal'c and a little blonde haired girl of 3 years. Each of them held an ice cream in their hands, although most of the girl's was smeared across her face. Cassie took in the sight of Jack and Daniel standing there, the water dripping from them forming small pools on the sand. "They did it again?" Janet nodded.   
  
The little girl ran to Jack, begging to be picked up. He obliged and she wrinkled her nose at him. "You're wet!" She announced.   
  
Jack smiled at his daughter. "Well, Uncle Daniel attacked me."  
  
"I did not!" Daniel protested. He turned to his wife. "Don't believe a word of it, Janet!"  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Do you not do this every year, Daniel Jackson?"  
  
Daniel opened his mouth to reply, and frowned, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I do believe he's lost for words!" Jack declared, laughing.   
  
Cassie smiled as they began to argue amongst themselves. It was the same every year. Jack would always find some reason to have a water fight with Daniel, and then his excuse was always the same - "He started it!" Sitting down on the blanket next to Danny, she put on her sunglasses and lay back, listening to Daniel and Jack mock arguing again. 'The same every summer,' she thought lazily, 'And no Goa'uld to spoil it.'  
  
Opening her eyes briefly, she glanced at the others, laughing and joking and then let her gaze drift back up to the sky, where the only sign that this wasn't all that it seemed was the two moons in the sky. 


End file.
